<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pulled by ETNMystic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815608">Pulled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic'>ETNMystic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, and CP's gonna go on his third christmas adventure, someone's interfering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's interfering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pulled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798334">Faces New And Old</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious">NervousAliceCurious</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“-You good?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"-Yeah…...uh, Christmas thing”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh I’m so glad I missed that-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It was creepy”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“. . . . . . .Damn it all-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“.....It’s very quiet."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Music to my ears."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"This is bad."</p><p>"She's being pulled back in."</p><p>"We need her to stay alert."</p><p>"Who pulled her back?"</p><p>"Candy Pop."</p><p>Hands in her head.</p><p>"God fucking dammit....."</p><p>Head shaking.</p><p>"We're bringing him too as punishment. This has gone far enough. She's too important of a component in this endeavor for her to be pulled back into the mindscape like this. If this keeps up, we're going to have to take extreme measures."</p><p>At an engineer.</p><p>"Lock in their coordinates and pull them out ASAP."</p><p>A nod.</p><p>He leaves.</p>
<hr/><p>"Wait....what the--? Kid, are you--?"</p><p>"It's going dark...."</p><p>"Wait....oh God dammit, don't tell me---"</p><p>
  <em>FLASH!</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will they take it as a sign?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>